


We're Gonna Get Married

by Madquinn13



Series: The 100 Modern AU [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlets and snippets of Abby and Raven planning their wedding with Clarke making sure it is a classy affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Gonna Get Married

“We need one of these in the house.” Raven spoke with a mouthful of food, spoon in hand.

“No, we are not getting one for the house.”

“I really want one.” Raven practically moaned into the second spoonful.

“I’m with Raven. You need to get this.” Octavia piped in.

“We are not buying a frozen yogurt machine for the house.” Abby was metaphoricly putting her foot down.

“A **soft-serve** frozen yogurt machine.” Raven clarified.

“You are still getting one.”

“Why not?”

“Where would we put it?”

“Kitchen.”

“No.”

“Basement.”

“No.”

“I think she’s afraid you’ll get fat.” Octavia laughed.

“I’m not! And I wouldn’t care either way. I just know it’s not something I want in my house. They have very strict cleaning rules and I don’t want to hire yet another person to clean something around here.”

“Name one other thing I had installed in the house that we have to get someone in to clean and take care of?”

“The hot tub, the golf cart which you bought as a joke but refuse to get rid of that is rusting in my backyard. The turtle habitat for the turtle you don’t have.”

“I wanted the turtle, you were the one who stopped that.”

“I agreed to go look at them with you. You were the one who was grossed out at the feel and the sounds of them.”

“That was my fault.” Octavia laughed. “I showed her the turtle sex video.”

“You have those this one who thinks she lives with us. I’d rather a turtle or even a honey badger over her.”

“Hey! I was willing to let you raise my bastard unplanned baby.” Abby just glared at Octavia before looking back to Raven.

“We can have one of these for the wedding.”

“Four.”

“Raven we can have however many you want. It’s your wedding too.” Abby laughed reaching over the table to touch Raven’s arm with her hand.

“Clarke said there is no way she’s letting that happen.” Octavia ruined the moment. “I just texted her. She said it’s one step away from pickled sausages and kraft dinner. Oh and camouflage wedding dresses and driving off in a monster truck.”

“Raven we are not driving off in a monster truck.” Abby saw the flash in Raven’s eyes, that ‘I didn’t know how much I wanted that’ look.

“Fine…but we’re building a go kart track.”

“Not at our house.” Abby stressed. She would not back down on things that made her home look like something out of To Catch A Predator. “Build it anywhere else.”

“We can build our own little hide away.” Octavia grinned. “Let’s do that! Forget the wedding put that budge towards our little get away.”

“Octavia stop trying to get Raven to run off with you. You are in a relationship.” Abby was tired of reminding the younger girl.

“Never.” Octavia winked at Raven who looked like she might kill them both for more Cake Batter froyo.

“I like chicken and mash potato.” Raven finally said now that her bowl was empty.

“What?”

“For the wedding dinner. I’m sure Clarke will agree to it.”

“We can have chicken and mash potatoes.” Abby laughed pulling Raven’s hand to her mouth and kissing her knuckles. “You can even have cheese, sour cream and bacon bits for the potato.”

“Uck, get a room you two are giving me a cavity.” Octavia stuck her tongue out.


End file.
